


A Little Extra Oomph

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, magically-induced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Amy convinces Willow to try a spell that winds up a little more powerful than inteneded. Not that Willow's complaining.





	A Little Extra Oomph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: sex pollen. This being the Buffyverse, I changed the pollen to demon spores.
> 
> Set in an AU late season 2 or early season 3?
> 
> This is actually my first written and published fanfic with erotic content that goes beyond kissing. And it's a Willow/Amy fic! Who would have guessed? But it would have felt like a rip off to have a sex pollen fic that didn't have any sex.
> 
> Anyway, brief as the actual sexy bit is, it was a challenge for me to write. So please, let me know what you think!

"Are you sure this is a good idea?” Willow asked. “Remember last time you played with love spells?”  
  
"Yeah. Pretty crazy. But this is just supposed to show you your truest friends or,” Amy grinned mischievously, “perfect lovers. And this…” she held up a bag of orange powder, “should help.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Reproductive spores of the Cilath demon.”  
  
“Demon spores? Demon _reproductive_ spores?”  
  
“Don’t worry. They’re harmless. They just give things that little extra _oomph_."  
  
“Well,” Willow said scanning the open spellbook, “I guess this looks fine.”  
  
“OK, then!”  
  
Amy started chanting, dumping the bag into the braiser. Powder exploded across the room. Willow blinked heavily and when she opened her eyes things looked different. The spores had vanished but everything was bathed in an orange glow. It was beautiful.  
  
And then Willow looked at Amy.  
  
The glowing seemed to coil around and exude out of her. Amy smiled and Willow felt a warm tendril curl inside her chest. And then travel down. Oh.  
  
The braiser was knocked aside and Willow was on top of Amy, kissing her, sliding her hand under Amy’s top. Amy kissed her back, shimmying her hips eagerly, tugging off her skirt. Heat radiated between their bodies as Willow yanked off Any’s shirt and peppered kisses all down her chest and stomach.  
  
And Amy’s throaty moan as Willow took her first tentative lick of her exposed uh… _girl parts_ was enough to convince Willow that this spell had been a pretty good idea after all.


End file.
